raamaturottfandomcom_et-20200214-history
Kasutaja:Raamaturott/Varu artiklid
A *Babe Adams *Prints Adolphus, Cambridge'i hertsog (Prince Adolphus, Duke of Cambridge) *Antoniotto Botta Adorno *Ahaus (GER linn) *José Carrillo de Albornoz *Cap Anson (DYK, pesapall, sooviatav) *George Anson (admiral) (George Anson, 1st Baron Anson) *Marshall Applewhite (FA, või Heaven's Gate (religious group)) *Maitland Armstrong *George Arthur (de) *Paul Friedrich August Ascherson *Aston Villa FC (FA) *Avilla, Missouri *Prosper Philippe Augouard (kas tead, et) B *Bacher, Wilhelm *Bad Arolsen, ka Arolsen *Bad Bederkesa, ka Bed. (GER linn) *Joe Don Baker *Band of Skulls *Banksia dentata (FA) *Frederick Augustus Porter Barnard *Henry Barnard *Ludwig Barnay *Joseph Barnby *Johann Bernhard Basedow *Károly József Batthyány *Louis Eugène Marie Bautain *Ed Beatin *Heinrich Bebel *Giovanni Battista Beccaria *Gaspar Becerra *Henry De la Beche *Siegfried Becher *Adam Beck *Christian Daniel Beck *Johann Tobias Beck *Bemis, Tennessee (DYK, NRHP) *Richard Benjamin *Charlie Bennett *Sabin Berthelot *Birkenfeld (linn) *Frederic Bonney *Louis-François de Bourbon-Conti *Bremervörde (GER linn) *Bridgeport, CO+Bridgeport Harbor Light (GA, DYK) *Frank Brill *François-Marie de Broglie *Cal Broughton (pesapall,DYK) *John Y. Brown (John Y. Brown) (soovitatav) *bul-ra, metssea kihvadest rinnaehe. *Butajira (ETH linn) C *William Calcraft (FA, timukas) *Count Campau (DYK, pesapall) *John Gregorson Campbell (GA, DYK) *Clearbury Ring (DYK) *Louis Calhern (soovitav) *Capesthorne Hall *Max Carey (pesapall, DYK) *Henri Cassini *Chat Moss *Chinamita (soovitav esmajoones) *Chincoteague, Virginia+History of Chincoteague, Virginia (FA) *Chirac,Jaques,pilt-kast *Chrisholm, melanie,pilt'kast *Christian Albrecht (Schleswig-Holstein-Gottorf) (Christian Albert, Duke of Holstein-Gottorp) *Jack Clayton (fin) *Cloppenburg (GER linn) *Jane Cobden (FA) *François de Franquetot de Coigny *Henry Cole (en) *William Collins (poeet), William Collins (kunstnik) *Cooper,Alice,kast-pilt *John Sherman Cooper (FA) *Cornish,Abbie,pilt'kast *Crane, Walter (en) *Crisa (Crisa) *Crosby ooperimaja (DYK) *Cruise,Tom,pilt'kast *Robert Curl (DYK,soovitatav,Nobel) *Cyclura nubila (FA, Kuuba mägiiguaan?) D *Dartford Crossing *Dearfield, Colorado *Depp,Johnny,kast-pilt *Diddy,Sean c.kast-pilt *Ellen van Dijk *Dillenburg *Dohery,Pete,kast-pilt *Dominium maris baltici *Dorcopsis - White-striped dorcopsis, Gray dorcopsis (soovitatav, pildiga või kõik kokku), Black dorcopsis või Brown dorcopsis *Douglas,Michael,pilt'kast *Thomas Millie Dow *Driver,Minnie,kast-pilt *Duchovny,david,kast-pilt *duff,hillary,pilt'kast *dunst, kristen,pilt'kast E *Allan Edwall,fin *Britt Ekland *El Segundo, California *Emajõe suursoo,kast kaart *Etti,Eda-Ines F *Howard Fast *Finn Rock, Oregon *Eddie Fisher *Len Ford (GA, DYK) *Wendell H. Ford (FA) *Fort Towson *Charles Louis Auguste Fouquet de Belle-Isle *Pamela Franklin *Freycineti rahvuspark *furtado,nelly,pilt'kast G *Geesthacht *gellar, sarah michelle, pilt'kast *Étienne Louis Geoffroy *Balthasar Gérard *gibson, mel, pilt'kast *Goch (GER linn) *Gold River, British Columbia *Albertas Goštautas *Arthur Gould (rugby union) (FA) *Stanisław Grabski *Lou Gramm *Sid Grauman (en) *Emil Gross *Leslie Groves (FA) *Guaymas *Arnold Henry Guyot H *Haaslava vald,(vapp) *Hagen im Bremischen (GER linn) *Ned Hanlon (baseball) *François-Henri d'Harcourt *Harlem Riot of 1943 *Thaddeus William Harris *William Cornwallis Harris *Frederick E. Harrison (või panna Saskatoon-i) *Harsefeld (GER linn) *Laurence Harvey *Hasselhoff,David,kast-pilt *Henry Hathaway *Frank Headlam *Oswald Heer *Hellenurme,kast-kaart *Thomas Herbert (Sir Thomas Herbert, 1st Baronet) *Hildesheimi toomkirik (UNESCO; kui siis+Inkpot Madonna-DYK) *Hillsboro, Oregon (FA) *hilton,paris,pilt'kast *Himmelpforten (GER linn) *A. S. Hitchcock *Edward Hitchcock *Bror Hjorth *HMS Defiance (1783) *Johann Centurius Hoffmannsegg *Holby City haigla, kui siis + Eddi McKee *Cyrus K. Holliday *Elmo Hope (GA) *Horodło unioon *Hudson,Jennifer+kast-pilt *Hääleõiguse akt (1965) (FA; Voting Rights Act of 1965) *Paul Hymans I *Illinois Central Railroad (varu+Great Central Station-DYK) *Ihamaru,kaart-kast *Ilmatsalu,kast-kaart,kaart2,kaart3 *ilus, maarja-liis,pilt'kast *Isla de las Muñecas J *Jablunkovi mäekuru *Jamestown, California *Maddi Jane *George Jessel (en) *Beauford H. Jester *Derek Jeter (FA) *Schloss Johannisburg (kui siis liita Aschaffenburg) *johansson, scarett,pilt'kast *jolie,angelina,pilt'kast *Jumping Jack Jones (pesapall, DYK, soovitatav) *Järvakandi,kast-kaart *Järvis,Piret,pilt'kast *Järvselja,kaart,kast *Järvselja looduskaitseala,kast *Jülich-Kleve-Bergi provints K *Kabina,kast-kaart *SMS Kaiser Wilhelm II (laev, FA) *Kalix+kirik *Kallaste (vapp),kaart-kast (jagamisel) *Kambja vald,vapp *Karolis Stanislovas Radvila II (Karol Stanisław "Panie Kochanku" Radziwiłł) *Kasepää,pilt-kast(kadunud kaart) *Kastre,kast-kaart *Katzenelnbogen (GER linn) *Kavandatud Prantsuse sissetung Suurbritanniasse (1744) (Planned French Invasion of Britain (1744)) *Kavastu,kaart-kast *Keila,kaart-kast *Joseph Ferdinand Keppler *John Gerrard Keulemans *Ludwig Andreas von Khevenhüller *William Forsell Kirby *Kirtsi,kast-kaart *Kitseküla,kast-kaart *Henry Hudson Kitson *Kodijärve,kast-kaart *Kohila vald,vapp-kast *Konguta,kast-kaart *Konguta vald,(vapp) *Konklaavi kapitulatsioon (Conclave capitulation) *Red Kress *Kristupas Radvila Jaunasis (Krzysztof Radziwiłł) * Krjutškov,Nikolai,eng Nikolai Kryuchkov *Kurista,kaart-kast *Kwee Tek Hoay (+Boenga Roos dari Tjikembang (novel)) *Kõlleste vald,kast-kaart *Kõrveküla,kast-kaart-jagamisel vasula,kast2,kaart3 *Küti järv,kast-kaart(soovitav) L *Laaksaare,kast-kaart,pilt-kast *Peter Lacy *Laeva vald,vapp *Laiuse,kaart *Land Wursten (GER linn) *Leppneeme sadam,kast-kaart *Lesley Morrell Line Cabin and Corral (ja koppel) *Richard Lestock *Charles Emil Lewenhaupt Vanem *Thomas Lipton (en) *Litomyšl *Little Shickshinny Creek *Bahlul Khan Lodi *Lohkva,kast-kaart *Lohusuu,kaart-kast (jagamisel) *John Longstaff *Louis-Michel van Loo *Louis Alleni mõrv *Évariste Vital Luminais (painter) *Lupstein (FRA kommuun) *Luua,kast-kaart (jagamisel võimalik palamuse) *Luunja,kaart,jagamisel lohkva,aga kui vald juba olemas sis pole seda mõtet teha *Luunja vald,vapp *Lõuna-Vietnam+September 1964 South Vietnamese coup attempt (FA) *Lähte,kast-kaart M *Maarja-Magdaleena,kast-kaart *Maladzyechna *Manta ray (FA) *Jacques-Antoine Manuel *Jean-Baptiste Desmarets de Maillebois *Marvel Cinematic Universe+List of Marvel Cinematic Universe films *Thomas Mathews *Mike McGeary *Deacon McGuire *Meeksi vald, (vapp),kast-pilt (virvissaare) *Christoph Meiners *Axel Leonard Melander *Francesco Melzi d'Eril *Menier Chocolate *Meppen (GER linn) *Meremäe vald,kast-kaart *Merkinė *Franz Carl Mertens *Metsik, Metsik Lääs (1921 film) *Mettmenhaslisee *Robert Middleton *Stanley Middleton *Miikse,kaart-pilt *Mikalojus Kristupas Radvila Našlaitėlis (Mikołaj Krzysztof "the Orphan" Radziwiłł) *Mikalojus Radvila II (Mikołaj II Radziwiłł) *Mikalojus Radvila Juodasis (Mikołaj "the Black" Radziwiłł) *Alphonse Milne-Edwards *Mine läände (1940 film) *Miniopterus tao *Mittellandkanal *Mokelumne City *Lemuel P. Montgomery *Camille Montagne *Pierre Monteux (soovitatav) *William Henry Moody *Moose Creek Ranger Cabin No. 19,eng *Alfred Moquin-Tandon *Henry Nottidge Moseley *T. A. Moulton Barn (peaks tegema) *Moon Mullican *Mummelsee *Munast sündinud kuningatütar (The Child who came from an Egg) *Mundolsheim *William Murrill *Mustvee-?,kaart-kast (jagamisel) *Philipp Ludwig Statius Müller N *NASCAR, kui siis + Michel Disdier *Nieuwstadt (NED linn) *Adrien Maurice de Noailles *Nordkircheni loss (Schloss Nordkirchen) *Nossa Senhora da Graça insident (soov) *Nõo,kast-kaart *Nõo vald,vapp O *Edmond O'Brien *Chaloner Ogle *Oiu,kast-kaart *Oranje Frederik Hendrik (Frederick Henry, Prince of Orange) *Orla, Texas *Ostendi manifest (FA) P *Mykolas Kazimieras Pacas (Michał Kazimierz Pac) *Pala,kast-kaart *Palamuse,kaart,kaart2 jagamisel luua-ga *Pangodi maastikukaitseala,kast-kaart *Parma jõgi *Pausch,Randy (GA, https://et.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kasutaja:Oop/Randy_Pausch) *Peedu,kast-kaart *Peipsiääre vald,(vapp) *Marcel Perez *Peter II (Oldenburg) (Peter II, Grand Duke of Oldenburg) *Bernard Picart *Albertus Pictor + Gryta Church *Piirissaar vald,vapp (soovitav) *Christophe Plantin *Heinrich von Podewils *Armand Point *Prestonpans *Pudivere,kaart-kast *Puhja,kaart-kast *Puhja vald,vapp *Edmund Purdom *Põgari-Sassi,kaart-kast *Põhja-Tallinn,kaart (graažilinnak paljassaares) R *Jonušas Radvila *Rahinge järv,kaart-kast *Rannu vald,vapp *L.B.G. Rao (või ka Telangana Rebellion) *Pieter van Reede van Oudtshoorn (DYK) *Tom Rees (Tom Rees (British airman)) *Íñigo Ortiz de Retez *Allie Reynolds *William Blake Richmond *Hardy Richardson (pesapall, DYK) *ARA Rivadavia (FA, laev) *Rootsi-Bremeni sõjad (Swedish Wars on Bremen) *Pietro Rossi (scientist) *Rotenburg an der Wümme (GER linn, või Rotenburg (Wümme)) *Walter Rothschild *Jack Rowe (pesapall, DYK) *Rudolstadt *Georg Eberhard Rumphius *Rupsi,kast-kaart *Alexander Cameron Rutherford (soovitav) *Robert Ryan *Rõngu,kast,kast2-kaart,kaart3 *Rõngu vald,vapp S *Leonas Sapiega *Georg Ossian Sars *Saugus Iron Works National Historic Site (NRHP, DYK) *Scrivia *Albertus Seba *Secchia *Friedrich Heinrich von Seckendorff *Carl Severing *Siimusti,kast-kaart,kaart2 *Sisters State Park (DYK) või Three Sisters Wilderness *Christen Smith *Sondershausen *Sooniste mõis,kast-kaart (soovitav) *Jack Souther *Florence Stoney *Straelen (GER linn) *Winfield Scott Stratton *Sy Sutcliffe *Suurpea,kast-kaart *Svitavy Z *Heinrich von Zütphen, de T *Tabivere,kaart,kaart(2),kaart(3) *Tabniti sarkofaag (Tennes?, DYK) *Tammistu,kast-pilt,kaart2 *Tartu vald,(vapp) *James Thomson (entomologist) *Tiheda,kast,kaart *Tinterni klooster (en) *Tofu,kui siis+Li Shizeng *Torberry Hill *Toruń, kui siis + Leaning Tower of Toruń *Tranby Crofti skandaal (Royal baccarat scandal) *Dasher Troy *Arthur Tuck *Tähtvere vald,vapp V *Püha Vaimu kirik (Sitsiilia),eng Church of the Holy Spirit (Sicily) *Vao,kast-kaart *Vapramäe,pilt-kast,kaart *Vara vald,vapp *Varel *Vassari kolledž+The Philaletheis Society *Vasula,kast-kaart *Vehendi,kast-kaart,kaart2 *Vellavere,kast-kaart *Veloz ja Yolanda *Verden an der Aller (Verden (Aller; GER linn) *Vianden (LUX linn) *Vileika (Vileyka) *Johann Heinrich Voß *Cornelis Vroom *Võnnu vald,vapp *Väike-Rakke,kast-kaart Ü *Üheksavägine,eng FA *Ülenurme vald,vapp,vapp2-kast X Y *Yosemite Firefall W *W Serpentis - liita Mao tähtkujuga ? *Leslie Ward *Peter Warlock (FA) *Water Station, California *Bill Watkins (pesapall, DYK) *Ida B. Wells (parim pitl) *Whitcomb Cabin *Will White (pesapall, DYK) *Art Whitney *Wildeshausen (GER linn) *Roman Wilhelmi *Willem IV (Oranje prints) (William IV, Prince of Orange) *Prints William Augustus, Cumberlandi hertsog *Wilno vojevoodkond (Wilno Voivodeship (1926–39)) *Winfield, Kansas Kategooria:Browse